Various devices exist for warming the contents of bottles, such a bottles containing baby milk. For example, known bottle warming devices utilize a housing containing a heated water bath and/or steam to heat the contents of a bottle placed within the housing.
While existing bottle warming devices are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of efficiency, ease of use and performance. In particular, existing bottle warming devices are not particularly suited to warming bottles of different sizes, such as baby bottles which are sold in both short and tall varieties. Moreover, existing devices are limited to warming the contents of bottles and are not well suited to warm other items such as baby food and the like.